kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Tri'Moloch
Overview The Tri'Moloch is a nightmarish beast with three horrific heads; each responsible for a distinct style of combat. The front head controls the insectoid limbs and skeletal mask designed for ramming into opponents with charge attacks. The central head leeches energy from opponents and spews a variety of corrosive projectiles from its three stomachs. The top head twists and snakes to slash opponents in close-quarter combat. Origin The Tri'Moloch was created by a dark order of Necromancers to guard the crypt which held the secrets of their power. Many bands of heroic adventurers tried to penetrate The Tri'Moloch's lair, but none succeeded. To make their horror unbeatable, the Necromancers gave The Tri'Moloch three separate heads to use in battle. Each employed a different but equally deadly combat style, and heroes prepared to overcome one were quickly vanquished by the next. Over the years the order drifted apart, but The Tri'Moloch remained. His prowess became so renowned that growing numbers of adventurers made their way to his tomb to try their luck. But in the end it was guile, not force, which proved most effective. A spell was crafted to unmoored the creature, to transport it to a realm where it might find satisfaction with others like itself. This spell was so cleverly designed to help its target that the Tri'Moloch allowed the spell to take effect. Now the Tri'Moloch is gone, we know not where. Energy System The Tri'Moloch does not use energy unless the central (ranged) head is directing. In that state, The Tri'Moloch relies on absorbing energy from opponents via his leeching tendrils. This energy is used very efficiently to propel globs of corrosive or explosive remains from his guts. Ranged Combat The Tri'Moloch can project a variety of disgusting projectiles from his central head. But most fearsome of all is his Rage Attack, which temporarily allows all three heads to work in unison, projecting multiple energy streams from his eyes and mouths. The Tri'Moloch's central head may be used only when his health lies within a specific range of values. Grappling The Tri'Moloch is a heavy and unwieldy beast, which makes him very difficult for opponents to lift. The Tri'Moloch can toss opponents aside with his charging headbutts, or hold them down for his upper head to rip open, but he lacks proper arms to hoist opponents over his heads with. Melee Combat The Tri'Moloch has only limited variety in melee strikes when his lower or central heads are in command. His upper head, in constrast, specializes in a variety of stunning and slashing melee attacks, both alone and in concert with his tentacles. The lower head, even when not in control of The Tri'Moloch, can still be a potent melee tool in its own right. The Tri'Moloch's upper head may be used only when his health lies within a specific range of values. Weakeness The Tri'Moloch is unaccustomed to battling other kaiju, and does not have the endurance for protracted combat. Each head is accustomed to taking control for only a limited engagement. Against an equal opponent, The Tri'Moloch is in serious danger of exhausting his resources prematurely. In game terms, players select an order for the three controlling heads to activate in. The first is in control while The Tri'Moloch's health is between 100 and 66%, the second while his health is between 66 annd 33%, and the final head while his health is below 33%. This selection is made at the beginning of the match, and cannot be changed. Animation Guidelines *Personality: The Tri'Moloch is a creature of horror and takes great glee in disgusting and shocking his opponents. *Combat Focus: The Tri'Moloch has three combat styles, depending upon which head is in charge! *Special Considerations: The Tri'Moloch orients only one of his three heads at any given time - this will require some subtle chain animator node techniques. External Links *Official Wiki Page *Official Design Thread Category:Official Kaiju Combat Monsters Category:Progenitor Series 1 Category:Evil Kaiju Category:Mutant